


Ceasefire

by dettiot



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:00:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23774980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dettiot/pseuds/dettiot
Summary: A two-month ceasefire in the Clone Wars means Anakin's coming home to Padme. And in two months, there can be a lot of ups and downs.
Relationships: Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 3
Kudos: 57





	Ceasefire

As she stood waiting on the landing platform, Padme felt a rush of emotion. A two-month ceasefire had been agreed between the Republic and the CIS, and she couldn’t help hoping this was the first step towards peace. Even though Chancellor Palpatine had been rather truculent in agreeing to the ceasefire, Padme didn’t want to give up hope of this war coming to an end sooner, rather than later. 

So that she could have Anakin home for good, instead of just two months. 

Catching sight of the _Twilight_ , Padme beamed and braced herself. Anakin’s ship seemed like it had barely touched down before he was striding down the landing ramp, an equally broad smile on his face. 

“Padme,” he said as he picked her up, spinning her around. 

“Ani,” she said before she kissed him deeply. He kissed her back, his arms strong and solid around her, supporting her weight easily. 

“Two whole months,” he said, nuzzling her. 

She kissed him quickly, smiling against his lips. “I know. I’m so excited.” 

Pulling back to look at her, Anakin stroked her cheek. “Me, too. It’s going to be wonderful.” 

XXX

“Padme,” Anakin whined as she got out of bed at seven-thirty. “I just got home, and you’re going to work?” 

“I wish I could stay,” she said sincerely. “But there’s an important piece of legislation today, on clone rights, and–” 

“And everyone knows isn’t going to pass because of the Trade Federation, the Business Guild, and the Kamino voting block are in opposition?” 

Padme stared at her husband, blinking. “What?” 

“The clones have been talking about nothing else for the last two weeks,” he said, running his flesh hand through his hair. “And they’re all disappointed the Senate can’t get something worked out.” 

Sighing softly, Padme perched on the edge of the bed. “I am, too, Ani,” she said, cupping his face in her hand. “I think it’s despicable that we haven’t made provisions for the clones, and if I could, I would make it happen with a snap of my fingers.” 

Anakin sighed, too, and turned his head to kiss her palm. “I know you would, angel. I’m sorry for whining.” 

“I’m sorry for having to leave,” Padme said. She kissed his forehead. “I’ll be back later tonight. You probably have to go to the Temple soon, don’t you?” 

He groaned and nodded. “Yeah. But … I could sneak over tonight.” 

Padme smiled at him. “Yes, please.” 

Suddenly, she was pulled down against his chest and Anakin’s lips were warm and soft and firm against hers. Padme half-gasped, half-laughed. “I would have thought such sneaky actions were beneath a Jedi?” 

“Perhaps, but I’m also a general and I know how to press my advantage,” Anakin said with a grin before kissing her again. 

“And your luck,” she said with a giggle as she broke the kiss and pushed away from him. “Later, love.” 

He gave her a lazy grin as he leaned back, watching her as she moved around the room.

XXX

“Ani–oh, stars, don’t stop–oooooh,” Padme moaned before pressing her hand against her mouth, holding back the sounds trying to break free from her throat. 

Under her desk and beneath her skirts, Anakin kept up his actions. Her hips arched and her other hand grasped the arm of her chair as she tried to reach her peak. 

Then he twisted his fingers inside her and scraped his teeth against her clit and Padme came, pressing down against his face. 

“I–I can’t believe–you did that–in my office,” Padme said between huge gulps of air. 

Anakin came out from under her desk, smiling a Loth-cat who got the kiros-bird smile. “I’ve always wanted to.” 

Smiling back, Padme pulled him down for a kiss.

XXX

Slowly, she woke up, wondering what was going on. Loud panting from the other side of the bed made her turn her head. The fog of sleep vanished as she realized the panting was coming from Anakin. 

Crouched over his knees, he was breathing heavily and shivering in the cool air. When she tossed back the covers and moved to wrap her arms around him, she found his back and sides covered in sweat. 

“Ani? Love?” she whispered, pressing a kiss to his shoulder. 

“I’m fine,” he said, his voice raspy and hoarse. “Go back to sleep.” 

She shook her head. “No. You need me.” 

His head lowered, his shoulders slumping, before he rested his flesh hand over her joined hands on his chest. “I do. All the time, Padme.” 

“I’m here, love,” Padme said, moving even closer to him. She stroked his hair. “Was it a nightmare?” 

“Yes,” he said after a few moments. 

“Do you want to talk about it?” 

He moved his head in a slow shake, and Padme rested her face against his back. Her Anakin had the weight of the galaxy on his shoulders, and she wished there was a way she could lift his burdens from him. 

But all she could do was hold him as he slowly banished his fears. Because Padme knew her husband wasn’t really the Man with No Fear. He was simply a man who was always trying to outrun those fears. 

She worried what would happen when they finally caught up with him.

XXX

Anakin pressed a soft kiss against her temple. Padme smiled and looked up at him. He smiled back and wrapped his arms a bit tighter around her. 

“This is nice,” he said with a sigh, shifting back a bit further into the depths of the sofa. From her position cuddled against him, Padme fully agreed. 

“So what kind of holo-film would you like to watch?” she asked, using the controller to scroll through the options. “Ooh, I’ve been wanting to see this one,” she said, pausing on the listing for _Argosy_. “Have you heard about it? It’s all about this Jedi single-handedly rescuing a group of Coruscanti citizens when the planet they’re on falls under an evil dictator.” 

His chest rumbled against her back. “Do we have to watch something so serious?” he asked. He plucked the controller from her hand and moved down a few listings. “What about _We’re No Jedi_? It’s an old comedy about three convicts escaping and helping a Wookie family have a happy Life Day.”

“Um …” Padme said slowly, looking up at him. 

Anakin’s lips twisted into a smirk. “Are you trying to tell me I have lousy taste in holo-films, angel?” 

“No, no, I didn’t say that,” she objected quickly. “I just fall asleep during black-and-white holo-films.” 

“Don’t worry. I’ll keep you awake,” he said, leaning down to kiss her neck.

Somehow, they didn’t manage to watch a holo-film that evening.

XXX

“Whatcha doin’, angel?” 

A bit harder than necessary, Padme scrolled through the document she was trying to read on her datapad. “Reading,” she said shortly. 

Anakin huffed out a breath, flopping back on the couch. One foot kept tapping against the floor, a constant soft thump that made Padme want to throw the datapad at him. 

“Maybe you should meditate,” Padme suggested, hoping for a half hour of peace and quiet. 

“Nah,” Anakin said, folding his arms over his chest. Trying to hold back her sigh, Padme started reading the same paragraph over, again. Then suddenly, she couldn’t read, because a large mech hand was covering the screen of her datapad. 

“Anakin!” she barked. “Stop that!” 

He pulled his hand away and slumped back again. “I’m bored,” he said. “I’ve fixed everything in the apartment, I’ve meditated … there’s nothing for me to do. And you keep working.” 

“Are you saying you think I work too much?” she asked, hearing the ice in her voice. 

To his credit, Anakin frowned and then quickly shook his head. “No! No, that’s not what I’m saying, Padme. I just …” 

His voice sounded so mournful that Padme couldn’t help putting aside her datapad. “You just what?” 

“I …” he started, his eyes dropping to the floor. “I just … I don’t know what to do if there’s no battles going on. If I’m not being a general … I’m not much of a Jedi.” 

“Ani,” Padme breathed out, reaching out and taking his shoulders, turning him to face her. “You know that’s not true. You are an amazing Jedi.” 

He shrugged a little. “The Council only sees me as a soldier. A weapon. Not … not a person.” 

“Obi-Wan doesn’t think of you like that,” Padme countered. “Nor does Ahsoka, or Master Plo Koon, or Master Fisto, or–” 

“But that’s how Master Yoda and Master Mace see me,” he interrupted. “And they’re the ones that count on the Council.” 

Shifting closer to him, Padme stroked his hair. “That might be how it seems, but I know that’s not how it is. And I don’t believe that the Council only thinks of you as a soldier. They know you’re more than that. And I know it, too. You are an amazing Jedi, Anakin Skywalker.” 

For a long, endless moment, he didn’t look at her. Then, oh-so-slowly, he lifted his eyes to hers, and they were shining with love and hope and belief. 

Love for her. Hope that she was right. Belief that she _was_ right.

Padme leaned in and kissed Anakin slowly and deeply, pouring all of that love and hope and belief inside her into his mouth. Wishing, not for the first time, that she had the Force and could wrap him in a blanket of her love. 

But she couldn’t, so she just had to content herself with showing her love to him in other ways. 

XXX

The cool breezes of Coruscant whipped his robes around both of them, and Padme pressed herself deeper into Anakin’s arms. 

“I’m going to miss you so much,” she said softly. 

“Me, too, angel,” he said, pressing a soft kiss against her hair. 

“I know this ceasefire hasn’t always been easy for you, but–but I’m so glad you came home to me,” she whispered. 

Gently, he cupped the back of her head and pulled her face away from his shoulder so he could look at her. “Padme …” 

“No, don’t say it,” she said quickly, sensing he was about to say something that would sound like “goodbye.” 

She wasn’t ready for him to make his goodbyes to her. She would _never_ be ready for that.

“I love you,” Padme said, going up on her toes and kissing him softly. 

He kissed her back just as softly, breathing into her, and Padme clutched his shoulders tightly. 

“I love you, too,” he said, pulling away from her. 

It felt much colder on the landing platform now, without his robes wrapped around her. 

Doing her best to smile, Padme gazed at him. “Don’t get into too much trouble, love. And be nice to Obi-Wan. Don’t give him more gray hairs.” 

He grinned, just a little, even though his eyes were sad. “I’ll try, but he is getting old, you know.” 

She let out a little laugh, and Anakin’s grin changed to a soft smile. “See you soon, angel.” 

Padme nodded emphatically. “See you soon, Ani.” 

And with that, her husband turned and walked away slowly towards the _Twilight_. But then, he stopped, and Padme took a step towards him, and–

And they were in each other’s arms, kissing and touching for just a little bit longer, before he pulled away again. 

“When I come back, I’ll visit you in your office again,” he said with a grin, before hopping up onto the landing ramp. 

Her shocked “Ani!” was lost in the sound of the _Twilight_ ’s engines starting, and Padme couldn’t help smiling as she watched him leave. Even as she felt that pinch between her shoulder blades, for the first time in two months, that meant she was worrying about Anakin. 

It wouldn’t go away until he came back to her. 

End.


End file.
